Shoot high, Aim love
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: AU. Cinquième épisode des Feux de l'Emblème. Wil et le tir ne font pas bon ménage, mais Wil et un certain archer, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose...


Braves petits, vous êtes vraiment chanceux! Rendez-vous compte, deux Wilwy-délires en si peu de temps! Voili voilou le 5e épisode des Feux de l'Emblème, qui met en scène nos deux archers préférés! Enfin, à beaucoup d'entre nous en tous cas. Enfin, le RathxWil promis, donc il y aura du yaoi. Enfin, du shounen-ai, rien de bien méchant. Ah oui, c'est une songfic.

Disclaimer: bien sûr, que je possède ces personnages que Nintendo n'a fait que plagier

* * *

_We hit the blue fields  
In the blue sedan we didn't get much further  
Just as the sun was rising in the mist  
We were all alone we didn't need much more_

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'inscrire à ce club de tir? Honnêtement? Ca fait plus d'une heure que je suis là, à essayer de mettre une flèche débile dans une cible stupide en évitant de l'envoyer dans le décor parce que je risque de passer des heures à la chercher et que la dernière fois, Shin et Dorothy ont bien failli me transformer en pelote d'épingles, soit-disant ils ne m'avaient pas vu... Mais c'est des histoires, tout ça, je sais bien que Shin ne m'aime pas, et qu'il voudrait bien me voir disparaître du club. Il raconte que je fais honte à tous ceux qui y sont déjà passés parce que je suis nul. Bah ça, je le savais déjà, que j'étais un incapable au tir! d'ailleurs, je n'aime pas ça du tout! Mais j'ai prétendu le contraire, à mes parents pour les convaincre de me laisser m'inscrire, à mes amis pour justifier le fait que j'allais y faire l'imbécile... Heureusement, tout le monde m'a cru. Pas sûr qu'ils m'aient même écouté, mais ça je m'en fiche. Si on excepte que je n'aime pas le tir, je suis bien ici, avec une petite brise, le soleil, je n'ai besoin que d'une chose...

_So fast this expidition  
So vast this heavy load  
With a touch of luck and a sense of need  
Seeing the guns and their faces  
We look around the open shore  
Waiting for something_

Quand je pense que quand j'étais petit, j'adorais ça, le tir. Je trouvais que c'était un sport vraiment intéressant, précis et tout... Il a fallu qu'on me plante une flèche dans le pied pour que je change d'avis. Bon d'accord, c'était pas seulement pour ça, mais je dois admettre que ça a joué un rôle. L'essentiel, c'est que je ne sais toujours pas me servir d'un arc, que je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre, que je me contente de regarder passer les nuages et que Shin m'aurait déjà étripé pour m'apprendre à faire n'importe quoi si Sue ne l'en avait pas empêché. En fait, j'attends et je regarde les autres, c'est tout. Et j'essaye de me rappeler les paroles de cette chanson que j'aime beaucoup.

_Shoot high break low  
Aim high shoot low  
Break high let go  
Shoot high aim love_

Ah, de l'agitation au niveau de l'entrée... Qu'est-ce que c'est? Est-ce que... ... ... C'est LUI. LA seule raison pour laquelle je suis venu dans ce club. Que je vous décrive le tableau. Il porte des vêtements juste assez serrés pour laisser l'imagination vagabonder, un t-shirt bleu-gris et un jean noir délavé. Comme toujours, il porte un bandana sur ses cheveux; aujourd'hui, il est noir et blanc. D'ailleurs, je me suis demandé depuis le début si c'était sa vraie couleur de cheveux, ou s'il a décidé de les teindre en vert sombre parce qu'il aime cette couleur. Mais ça veut dire que Shin et Sue les ont teints eux aussi. C'est peut-être bien naturel. Il a aussi les plus beaux yeux verts que j'ai jamais vus. Et un regard qui donne l'impression de lire directement dans les esprits. Certains disent qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose derrière, mais je suis sûr qu'il est juste taciturne. Qu'il ne parle pas parce qu'il n'aime pas communiquer. De tout façon, je parle assez pour deux.

_This was to be our last ride  
With the steel guitar and the love you give me  
Underneath the skin a feeling, a breakdown  
Well we sat for hours on the crimson sand_

Il commence à faire le tour de tout le monde, savoir ce qui se passe, comment les autres se débrouillent. Ce qui fait que je peux tranquillement le regarder. Et d'après ce que je vois, je ne suis pas le seul. Il y a au moins une dizaine de filles réunies à la barrière du champ de tir, qui le regardent avec des petits coeurs dans les yeux. Mais moi, je suis près de lui, contrairement à elle. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de leur crier "pas touche, il est à moi!" Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis fou amoureux de lui, et je ne peux pas le lui dire. Parce qu'il ne sera jamais d'accord avec ça. Son destin, c'est de rencontrer une jolie fille, intelligente, drôle, pas bruyante et sachant tirer à l'arc, une Sacaenne comme lui de préférence, et de lui faire plein d'enfants aux cheveux verts... Si seulement j'étais une jolie Sacaenne intelligente, drôle, silencieuse et douée en tir... Malheureusement, je suis un garçon, je ne suis pas de Sacae, je ne suis pas particulièrement intelligent, les filles me trouvent mignon mais sans plus, je ne sais absolument pas tirer à l'arc, et je ne pourrais pas me taire plus de cinq secondes même si ma vie en dépendait. Je ne peux donc que le regarder de loin, essayer de lui parler quand je peux, et me préparer à maudir la fille qu'il choisira...

_Exchanges in the currency of humans bought and sold  
And the leaders seem to lose control_  
_Shall we lose ourselves for a reason  
Shall we burn ourselves for the answer  
Have we found the place that we're looking for  
Someone shouted "open the door"  
Lookout_

Se concentrer, se concentrer... Je dois avoir l'air bizarre, à tenir un arc et une flèche, bras ballants, et à regarder dans le vide en pensant visiblement à des choses pas très normales... Je suis ici pour tirer, m'améliorer, pas pour baîller aux corneilles en lorgnant discrètement vers Rath... Allez, on se concentre. On prend l'arc, la flèche, on encoche la flèche, on relève l'arc, on tire la corde jusqu'à ce que mes doigts se retrouvent au niveau de l'oeil, on vise, et on relâche la corde. Et on tire totalement à côté. C'est vraiment nul... en même temps, j'aime pas ça. Bon, allez, une autre... Encore dans le décor. Je m'apprête à en tirer une troisième, avant d'aller les rechercher sous les rires de tous ceux qui m'ont vu faire n'importe quoi. Et alors... chez les archers, on prétend que la vue est le sens le plus développé. Ensuite, l'ouïe. Mais avant d'entendre ou de voir, je sens quelque chose. Une eau de toilette que je connais bien. Amusant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il en mette. Il ne donne pas l'impression de se préoccuper de ce genre de choses. Une odeur de fougère. Inhabituel, mais pas désagréable. Je tourne la tête, et je me retrouve face à ses yeux. Ses yeux verts, tellement beaux. et je crois que c'est là que je perds pied.

_Shoot high break low  
Aim high shoot low  
Feeling of imagination  
Break high let go  
Shoot high aim love_

Hum... il me parle... enfin je crois. Parce qu'à vrai dire, je suis tellement concentré sur lui, que je n'entends pas ce qu'il me dit. Je suis tellement près de lui, en ce moment, plus près que toutes ces filles qui le regardent avec des yeux de merlan frit. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'est rien que pour moi... Je devrais l'écouter, bien sûr, mais j'ai tout à coup du mal à me focaliser sur ce qu'il raconte... Mais il a l'air sérieux. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, je ne pense pas déjà l'avoir vu sourire, alors c'est un peu dur à juger. Bon, un petit effort de concentration...

_Shoot high aim low  
Nothing you can say  
Shoot high let go  
Takes me by surprise_

- Honnêtement, Wil... tu ne fais aucun effort. Ca fait un an que tu es entré dans le club. Tu avais abandonné. Tu as repris le tir. Mais tout ce que tu fais... c'est parler sans arrêt... et chanter cette chanson stupide. Tu agaces tout le monde avec. Je vais devoir... te demander de quitter le club.

Quoi? QUOI? Il me demande de partir? Mais alors... je ne le verrais presque plus... Et puis comment il peut me demander ça? Je sais que je suis bruyant, et pas très concentré, mais... il ne peut pas me demander ça! Il ne se rend donc compte de rien? Mais il a l'air parfaitement décidé et sérieux. Je me rends compte, tout à coup, qu'il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans tout le champ de tir. La surprise d'avoir entendu Rath aligner plus de trois mots, ou le fait qu'il me flanque dehors? Je n'en sais rien. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Shin qui affiche un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus réjoui. Forcément, ça l'amuse, lui... J'arrive pas à y croire. Mais c'est bel et bien ce qui est en train de m'arriver. Jeté à la porte du club par Rath lui-même. Je n'ose plus le regarder, ni personne d'autre. Il reste planté devant moi. Et puis, je craque. Je ne veux plus rester ici une seconde de plus. Je jette l'arc à ses pieds et je pars en courant, sans me retourner. Je cours jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. J'ai un point de côté, à force. Sauf que c'est un point de côté au coeur.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shoot high aim low  
Who says's there's got to be a reason  
Shoot high let go  
Who says there's got to be an answer_

D'où vient cette chanson? Je ne sais pas... Ou plutôt si, je sais... C'est celle que Wil n'arrête pas de chanter... Ou plutôt qu'il n'arrêtait pas de chanter...

Je l'ai croisé un peu plutôt dans la journée. Il ne chantait pas... Il avait l'air passablement déprimé... Il ne parle plus. Il ne chante plus. Il marche les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Son sourire a disparu.

Depuis cinq jours, il n'est plus le même. Pendant deux jours, on ne l'a pas vu. Il n'est pas venu en cours. Il parait qu'il était malade... J'ai entendu son frère Wolt en parler à Sue, et elle me l'a répété. Il n'était pas malade. Il n'est juste pas venu.

Ensuite, je l'ai revu. Ce n'était plus le même. Normalement, il parle à tous ceux qu'il croise. On l'entend de loin. Maintenant, il se contente d'un signe de tête. Il ne dit plus rien. Il ne regarde personne. Il a l'air tellement triste...

Est-ce que... c'est ma faute? Peut-être... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu dans son état normal, c'était au club de tir. Quand je lui ai dit qu'il devait partir. Je n'ai rien contre lui, personnellement, mais Bridgit a dit que je devais le faire. Elle est responsable du club. C'est le genre de personne à qui on ne dit pas non. Et comme je suis le plus âgé du club...

J'aurais dû lui expliquer... mais je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. Moi, je n'avais rien contre lui. Il n'est pas doué, et il ne fait pas d'efforts, mais il est... était toujours joyeux. Sa bonne humeur animait le club. Maintenant, son rire manque. Il nous manque. Il... me manque.

Il me manque? Il me manque... Je voudrais qu'il sourie de nouveau. Il a un joli sourire. Et ses yeux brillent quand il sourit. Je voudrais qu'il rit de nouveau. Qu'il aille de l'un à l'autre dans le champ de tir et qu'il parle à tout le monde. Qu'il me regarde dès que je passe à proximité et qu'il m'adresse la parole, avant tous les autres. C'est toujours à moi qu'il vient parler... Il me regarde avec ses yeux si brillants... Il ne fait pas attention aux autres qui sont autour. C'est juste... lui et moi.

Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. Parfois, je donne l'impression d'être un peu... obtus. Mais derrière, les pensées défilent sans arrêt. Elles sont principalement centrées autour de Wil. Quand il est à côté et qu'il me parle, j'ai l'impression que je peux discuter avec lui comme le font les autres. Je me sens... plus ouvert, moins impassible. Il m'arrive même de sourire. C'est très rare, je sais. Même avec Shin et Sue, je ne le fais presque jamais. Mais Wil... ce n'est pas la même chose.

A cette heure-ci, je devrais être en train de rentrer chez moi. Mais quelque chose me retient. Mes pas me guident vers l'extérieur. Et je continue de penser. Quand Wil me regarde, ce n'est pas comme quand il regarde Wolt, ou Rebecca. Il y a une drôle de petite lueur dans ses yeux. Une petite lueur qui me fait me sentir bizarre. Quand il me regarde, j'ai une drôle de sensation de chaleur au niveau de l'estomac, et l'impression d'y avoir des papillons. C'est là que j'ai envie de lui parler, pour qu'il continue de me regarder comme ça...

_The sun's so hard on this endless highway  
Shoot high let go_

Sans faire attention, je suis revenu sur le champ de tir. Après tout, j'y passe la plupart de mon temps. Il fait grand soleil, la brise souffle, l'endroit est particulièrement agréable. J'y jette juste un coup d'oeil avant de partir. Quoique... il y a quelqu'un d'autre que moi ici. Il est assis sur un banc. Il a des cheveux châtains qui n'ont pas vu un peigne depuis un bout de temps. Des yeux noisette tournés vers le sol. Un pull bleu orné d'un Mr Smiley hilare. Il ne sourit pas. Il a l'air triste.

Que faire? J'hésite. Il doit être en colère contre moi. Depuis que je lui ai donné le message de Bridgit, il ne m'a plus parlé. Peut-être que si je vais m'asseoir avec lui pendant un instant, il ira un peu mieux... Mais je lui ai amené la mauvaise nouvelle, donc il risque de m'en vouloir. Bon, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Il me regarde quand j'arrive près de lui, mais il ne dit rien. Je vois dans ses yeux un peu de la lueur que j'aime y voir. Il ne dit rien. Je me tais aussi. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, c'est comme s'il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles, cette fois.

_We were all alone, we didn't need much more  
Shoot high aim low _

Il doit bien s'écouler dix minutes sans aucun mot. Je regarde ses doigts qui se tordent, pianotent sur son genou, passent dans ses cheveux. Signe de nervosité, surtout chez lui. Au bout d'un moment, je n'y tiens plus. Je prends sa main entre les miennes et je déplie ses doigts, lentement. Je commence à en masser le dos, et je sens les muscles se détendre petit à petit. Je ne le regarde pas. Il doit avoir l'air surpris. Et il a ses raisons. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que son aîné essaie de le détendre un peu.

_Shoot high aim low  
I've heard the singers, who sing of love  
Shoot high let go _

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici?

Il doit vraiment être triste. Je veux dire, il a parlé à un volume normal, voire bas, et il n'a utilisé que huit mots. Je me bricole un sourire, pour essayer de lui remonter le moral

- Je suis... venu voir si ça allait

- Pas vraiment...

- Ca... te déplaît tellement... de ne plus faire partie du club de tir?

- Oui... mais ne me demande pas pourquoi. J'ai mes raisons.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le demander...

- Merci...

- Est-ce que tu veux que je demande à Bridgit de te laisser revenir?

- Tu... tu ferais ça?

On dirait que j'ai appuyé sur un interrupteur. Son expression s'illumine littéralement. Aucune trace de chagrin restant. Enfin, il sourit. Je hoche la tête, sans rien ajouter. Il n'y a pas besoin de paroles. Brusquement, il dégage sa main encore entre les miennes, et... Il se jette sur moi. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça. Il se jette sur moi et me prend par la taille. A cause de son semi-plongeon, sa tête est juste au niveau de ma poitrine, et il l'y appuie. La sensation de chaleur que j'ai généralement au niveau de l'estomac quand il est aux alentours s'est étendue partout. Je suis sûr d'être en train de rougir. Mais je ne l'écarte pas. Après tout, même si ses bras autour de ma taille, et le poids de sa tête, sont inhabituels, ils ne sont pas désagréables. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules, et la main dans ses cheveux. Il ne dit rien. Il sourit plus largement. Ses yeux sont fermés. Il s'étire comme un chat, sans se dégager. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Je suis bien, au soleil, avec cette petite brise, et la tête de Wil appuyé juste au niveau de mon coeur. Si c'est ça, être amoureux, je comprends que les autres ne cherchent que ça. En fait, je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux, mais pour ce que j'en sais, ça s'en rapproche. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que Wil me murmure. "Tu sais, je t'aime". Cinq petits mots. Je ne réponds pas, mais je le serre plus fort, et il sourit. Il recommence à chanter, tout doucement. Rien ne pourrait être mieux. Deux archers ensemble sur le champ de tir. Peut-être qu'entre nous ça devait être comme ça... Après tout, l'arme de Cupidon est un arc.

_Shoot high aim low_

* * *

Making-of:

- une ovation pour la bêta-lectrice Lumeha!!

- la chanson est de Yes, et elle s'appelle normalement Shoot high, Aim low. MAis j'avais pas compris le titre, je pensais que c'était Shoot high, aim love. Donc...

- on remarquera la greffe de petits frères et soeurs. Sue et Wolt sont respectivement les gamins de Rath et Wil dans FE6 mais je ne suis pas sûre pour Shin. Donc je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal

- désolée pour les fans de Bridgit, mais c'était elle ou Shinon. ;Et je suis faaaaaan de Shinon!

- je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'avais promis cette fic, mais elle était restée bloquée au milieu de la partie de Wil...

- se mettre dans la tête de Rath est TRES difficile par moments, il est possible qu'il soit très OOC

Et maintenant, une petite review pour m'encourager à torturer soit Alvis, soit Karel!_  
_


End file.
